Bueno, al menos tengo chocolate
by Freyja af-Folkvangr
Summary: Taichi siente que la amistad del grupo que nació aquel 01 agosto de 1999 se ha deteriorado. Mimi y Sora, cada quien por su lado, han notado a Taichi triste y cabizbajo, por lo que deciden animarlo con un chocolate de San Valentin. {Esta historia participa en la actividad de 14 de febrero, del topic Taiora, del foro Proyecto 1-8}


**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Este fic está hecho para la** _ **actividad del 14 de febrero del topic Taiora del foro Proyecto 1-8**_ **.**

 **¡Y es para Ozanai!** _Espero que te guste, intenté hacerlo lo más apegado a lo que pediste, pero se me complicó un poquito. ¡Ya me dirás que tal!_

 **Bueno, al menos tengo chocolate.**

Aquel día había sido especialmente triste, y las nubes que escondían el sol con recelo no ayudaban a hacerlo más ameno, todo lo contrarío, escondían al astro rey, escondían sus rayos de sol que quizás podrían brindar un poco más de calor a ese frío que inundaba el ambiente desde que empezó la estación.

Se tiró sobre su cama y dejó escapar un suspiro, rebuscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón para sacar su teléfono móvil y le miró. 0 mensajes, 0 llamadas. El mismo tópico que se había comenzado a hacer más habitual día a día.

Dejó el teléfono sobre la almohada y se dispuso a mirar el techo, estaba aburrido y algo frustrado, y era una sensación que no le gustaba para nada.

Aquel día había intentado salir con sus amigos, pero todos tenían diferentes planes y los que ni siquiera tenían tópico habitual. ¡Hasta su hermana había salido con chicas de su curso!

Tenía un sabor amargo en la boca, ¿dónde habían quedado esos días dónde eran todos o ninguno?, ¿por qué ahora era sólo él?

Se pasó la mano por la cara, la sensación de soledad no era algo que fuera con él, realmente no. Volvió a tomar su teléfono y comenzó a escribir sin siquiera pensarlo más.

" _Estoy aburrido, ¿alguien hace algo?"_

Envió el mensaje al grupo conjunto que tenían, mientras esperaba una respuesta se dispuso a volver a mirar el techo.

Empezaron a pasar las horas y ninguna respuesta llegó, aun más frustrado – si fuera posible – se dispuso como pocas veces pasaba a hacer su tarea y así poder desconcentrarse de las cosas que pasaban a su rededor.

Abrió los ojos aun adormilado, frente a él Hikari con los brazos cruzados le miraba con una sonrisa mientras suspiraba.

— Te quedaste dormido.

— Ya lo sé — se desperezó mientras cerraba sus cuadernos y como siempre, decidía que dejaría la tarea para último minuto. — ¿Ya está la cena? —

— Oh sí, a eso venía.

Se levantó con cuidado y tomó su teléfono por inercia, mientras caminaba tras su pequeña hermana, se dispuso a revisar y notó que tenía varias mensajes de respuesta a su pregunta de hace unas horas.

" _Acabo de salir de ensayo, lo siento" – Yamato_

" _¡Podrías haber avisado antes, fui a un grandioso lugar que vendía unos exquisitos pasteles!" – Mimi_

" _Estaba en práctica, ya lo sabían" – Sora_

" _Estudio" – Joe_

" _Tenía unas clases extras hoy, lo siento mucho" – Koushiro_

Y así los mensajes de respuestas se excusaban para con él, ¿de qué le servían mensajes así?, él quería a sus amigos y pasar tiempo como lo solían hacer antes, no simples mensajes que le contaban lo que habían hecho.

Dejó salir un suspiro frustrado justo en el momento que se sentaba a la mesa, lo que se ganó una mirada inquisidora de su madre y su hermana. Con más tranquilidad de la habitual tomó su plato y lo acercó para comenzar a comer.

— ¿Qué tal sus días? — preguntó Hikari con cordialidad cuando se disponía a comer, sus padres como siempre respondieron alegres, contándoles sobre sus días y lo bueno que había sido todo.

¿Qué podía contar él?

Había ido a la escuela y a la salida se había devuelto casi al momento, como si fuera un niño. Siguió comiendo en silencio, esa sensanción desagradable que llevaba portando desde la mañana no se quería ir, se había instalado en su pecho con insistencia y pretendía seguir ahí por un tiempo más.

Cuando hubo terminado se fue de nuevo a su cuarto, decidió que ese día, como nunca, se dormiría temprano ya que no tenía intensión de seguir sintiéndose tan extraño. Se puso algo cómodo para dormir, apagó la luz y se acostó sin cuidado, dejando su teléfono en una mesa a la orilla, ciertamente, hoy no era su día.

— ¿Qué le pasa? Pues… lo vi hoy algo extraño, como apagado — coincidió

— Me tiene un poco preocupada, lo llamé ahora pero no me contesta. ¿Estará enojado conmigo? — la voz de Sora sonaba preocupada.

— Iré a ver qué demonios está haciendo.

Se levantó y con cuidado fue hasta la habitación de su hermano, tocó una vez suavemente y al no obtener respuesta decidió entrar, lo que vio la dejó perpleja. Taichi dormía plácidamente, lo que era anormal pensando que no era muy tarde, luego de mirarlo unos segundos salió de la habitación y cerró suavemente para no despertarlo.

— Está dormido…

— ¿Dormido?

— Creo que de verdad algo le sucede.

— ¿Triste? ¿Taichi triste?

—Ayer por la cena estaba muy apagado y luego se acostó temprano — murmuró mientras veía a otros chicos pasar por el pasillo cual no era tan concurrido.

Koushiro le miró unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza, era algo extraño, que Taichi su ex líder siempre tan animado, estuviera de aquella forma apagada y que ni ganas de comer como siempre tuviera. Mimi volvió a mirar a Hikari preocupada, había algo que salía de lo normal en esa afirmación de su amiga lo que la hizo dudar.

— No sé qué hacer, ni sé qué le sucede — se cruzó de brazos demostrando preocupación.

— Le preguntaré qué le sucede — afirmó Koushiro después de un momento de silencio, el pelirrojo no solía ser muy comunicativo con la gente, pero tenía un talento para hacer que los demás se abrieran con él aunque ni lo pidiera. — Veré si me lo encuentro en el siguiente receso y le saco algo —

— ¡Gracias!

Pero a pesar del entusiasmo de Hikari, Mimi no podía sacar de su rostro la preocupación de saber que a Taichi le pasaba algo que lo tenía fuera de lugar.

El centro de estudiantes había colgado un enorme cartel rojo con corazones y letras blancas en medio del pasillo principal, este invitaba a la celebración de "San Valentín" que sería el viernes en el jardín, dónde habrían puestitos para comer y algunos actos de parte del club de teatro, el de música y el de gimnasia.

Muchas chicas se arremolinaban ante el cartel soltando chillidos y suspiros sonoros ante los chicos que pasaban por el costado, y estos últimos intentaban apresurar el paso cuando los alcanzaban los ojos apremiantes de las chicas con un sútil "DEBERÍAMOS IR" si pasaba el personaje interesado o predilecto de alguna.

Sora y Mimi pasaban con cuidado por ese lugar, ya que para su mala suerte, era el único pasillo que daba a la salida y por consiguiente, a sus casas. Cuando miraron el tumulto de personas ya era muy tarde para abortar misión y volver hasta la seguridad del interior de la escuela, fueron casi arrastradas por la masa de gente y quedaron frente al cartel de un momento a otro.

Ambas miraron el cartel unos segundos, abajo en pequeñas letras decía "Alegra a alguien especial" y eso las hizo a ambas mirarse con una idea cada una en su cabeza.

Una idea que no distaba tanto de lo que ambas querían hacer.

 _Darle un chocolate a Taichi, y ayudarle a levantar el ánimo_

Era 14 de febrero, ese estúpido día que manchaba su calendario.

¿Por qué?

¡Es que era otra excusa para no estar con sus amigos! ¡Que las chicas! ¡Que los chicos! ¡Que esto y aquello!

Ya estaba comenzando a hartarse, ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse y querer tirar por la borda todos sus esfuerzos en vano de los últimos días. Miró su teléfono con ira, su mensaje otra vez reposaba sólo sin respuesta; _¿Qué harán hoy?_

Y como estaba siendo habitual, no había respuesta y lo más seguro que llegara cuando fuera muy tarde, cuando ya hubiera decidido acostarse temprano… _una vez más._

Cuando el timbre del almuerzo sonó simplemente se levanto como un zombie, tomó su mochila y se fue a paso lento, esquivando parejas y chicas sonrojadas, hasta la cafetería donde al menos esperaba encontrarse a su hermana y Takeru para almorzar (lo que se había vuelto parte del tópico habitual de sus días)

Cuando llegó y no los vio se sintió aun más dolido que nunca, hoy tendría que almorzar solo ¡bravo!

Sacó la bolsa donde había metido su despreocupado almuerzo y se sentó en la mesa vacía más cercana, sacó el emparedado que su madre le había hecho con ese cariño y dedicación que sólo ella tenía y se dispuso a mirar a su rededor, cuando vio la enorme fila para comprar almuerzo agradeció que hacia un tiempo estaba trayendo el suyo propio para evitar estar todo el periodo en ese lugar esperando para comer.

Cuando ya se había dado por vencido en tener compañía sintió como alguien se sentaba suavemente a su lado, giró la cabeza y se encontró con Mimi quien le miraba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y con un paquete rojo entre las manos.

— ¡Hola!

— Hey.

— ¿Por qué tan sólo? — le preguntó mirando hacia todos lados, la vergüenza de contarle que estaba completamente sólo le imposibilito el poder decir algo en ese momento. — No importa, tengo algo que darte — su voz cambió a una más seria.

Le miró enarcando una ceja con curiosidad y antes de preguntar de qué se trataba, vio como la chica estiraba sus brazos hasta dejar el paquete rojo frente a su cara y su sonrisa se ensanchaba aun más si fuera posible.

— ¿Y eso? — preguntó suavizando la voz, ¿un regalo para él? ¿y por qué?

— ¡Es para ti! — le dijo mientras lo estiraba aun más, obligándole a tomarlo entre sus manos. — Feliz san Valentín — le sonrió mientras veía como el castaño abría el paquete.

Adentro de este había un enorme chocolate en forma de estrella, que con decoraciones en rojo y rosa decía "Feliz san Valentin, ¡arriba ese ánimo!" con una letra muy pulcra, a los lados habían pequeños corazones y estrellas que daban decoración a la pieza. El castaño la miró asombrado y sonrió, Mimi siempre era una caja de sorpresas.

— ¿Y por qu…?

— Dicen que el chocolate tiene esa hormona que te hace sentir feliz, además es un día perfecto para regalarlos… y no sólo a las parejas, ¡también a los amigos!

— Eso no lo sabía… muchas gracias, creo — se rascó la cabeza inseguro con respecto a lo que debía decir en aquel momento.

— Debo irme, quedé de almorzar con las chicas, pero no quería que pasara el día sin darte eso — se levantó con cuidado y no sin antes irse le dedicó un pulgar arriba como diciendo "¡ánimo, que lo que sea que te pase estará bien!"

Taichi se quedó mirando el chocolate aun demasiado asombrado para decir algo, mientras en la mesa de al lado podía escuchar a unas chicas hablar sobre el reciente suceso y dejar salir pequeñas risitas entre tanto.

Luego del suceso del chocolate, el resto de las clases habían pasado especialmente lentos, matemáticas por la tarde eran la peor idea posible, ya que el cansancio hacía muy difícil prestar atención… ¿o era que nunca prestaba atención? ¡bueno! Por las tardes era MUCHO peor.

Guardó todas sus cosas en su mochila y se la colgó al hombro dispuesto a irse, si veía a otra pareja acaramelada en el pasillo vomitaría y no sería lindo.

Siguió su camino mirando de forma despreocupada su teléfono que seguía ahí, con la simple respuesta y la excusa de Joe para no poder hacer nada esa tarde. ¿Y los demás?

La frustración comenzó a atosigarlo otra vez, así que antes de ponerse a pensar en cosas que no vendrían al caso y menos ayudarían con su animo, decidió tirar el teléfono en alguno de los bolsillos de su mochila e irse a casa, tomaría el camino largo y se iría caminando, era una buena forma de perder el tiempo y no tener que seguir dando explicaciones de sus llegadas temprano a casa.

Ya en la puerta de la escuela se encontró con Sora, a la que no había visto desde la mañana porque estaba tomando clases avanzadas de lenguas e historia, y pues él… él tenía matemáticas por las tardes. La saludó con un movimiento de mano y ella se acercó mientras terminaba de guardar algunas cosas en su bolso.

— ¿Cómo han ido esas matemáticas?

— Fatales como siempre, ¿qué tal lo tuyo?

— No me quejo — levantó sus hombros restándole importancia, el castaño se rió, su amiga era un caso siempre. — Oh… hum… tengo algo que darte — musitó al final.

— ¿Algo? — levantó una ceja curioso, ya era la segunda vez en el día que alguien le decía que tenía algo que darle.

— Sí, no es mucho pero bueno… — metió la mano izquierda a su bolso y se puso a rebuscas, hasta que sacó una pequeña bolsita con algo dentro. — Repito, no es mucho —

Se lo estiró y el castaño lo tomó en sus manos, lo abrió curioso y dentro se encontró otra bolsa transparente que contenía unos pequeños chocolates con varias formas y algunas decoraciones en blanco. Volvió a mirar a su amiga inseguro, sin saber qué decirle o qué pensar.

— Te he visto algo cabizbajo y creí que esto te ayudaría a subir el ánimo — le comentó mientras terminaba de colgarse su bolso al hombro.

— Oh…. Muchas gracias.

La verdad es que por muy agradecido que estaba del detalle se moría de ganas de decirle la razón, pero sentía que no era el lugar ni el momento. Sólo le quedaba agradecer el empuje de ánimo que le daba su amiga en ese momento.

— Bien, es hora de mi entrenamiento, ¡Nos vemos!

— Adiós — y cuando se despidió se quedó mirando el paquete en su mano.

¿Qué había pasado ese día que dos de sus más grandes amigas le habían dado chocolates de regalo? ¿Tan mal se veía? ¿Tan mal traía la cara que todos se daban cuenta que no andaba en sus mejores días? Pero fuera de eso, tampoco sabían la verdadera razón.

" _Bueno, al menos tengo chocolates"_


End file.
